


Shopping

by NimbleDingo



Series: Sigvard/Alec drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionist Fantasies, Foot Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleDingo/pseuds/NimbleDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from my tumblr: (more) semi-public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Alec decides a changing room in a mall is the perfect time and place. Sigvard just can't say no.

“I thought we were here to try on clothes.”

Alec grins around the thick cock in his mouth, devilish red eyes darting up to lock with Sigvard’s intense blue. He pulls away just far enough to speak, breath whispering against the hard, sensitive flesh, hand taking over for his lips and tongue.

“I have a bucket list.”

Alec gently squeezes Sigvard’s balls and returns to his task, nibbling along the entire length of his boyfriend. His own pants are long gone, folded over the top of the door to signal the dressing room is in use. With his free hand Alec presses two fingers to his entrance, shoves them in without a second thought, and he sighs happily. It isn’t as good as Sigvard’s cock, but as a warm up, he could do worse. The redhead suckles the tip of the blonde’s cock, tongue dipping into the slit a few times and lapping up Sigvard’s precum. He sees the larger man’s toes curl in his socks, and exhales a breath of laughter through his nose.

Sigvard enjoys blowjobs just as much as Alec loves giving them, and Alec is willing to give one just about anywhere.

A large hand slides into Alec’s dark red hair and grips gently. The bartender’s body tenses in expectation, and he descends along Sigvard’s cock, tongue caressing the underside, cheeks hollowing as he bobs his head. Through a hazy mind, Alec presses a third finger into his own ass, keening softly. His own erection is at attention, dripping with need, yearning for some kind of touch. Sigvard, being the ever kind lover that he is, lifts a foot and roughly toes the head of Alec’s cock.

Red eyes widen, and he takes more of his lover’s thick erection into his mouth, nearing the back of his throat.

_‘Can’t leave any kind of mess…’_

Intense blue eyes watch the smaller man as he squirms from the impromptu footjob, and pants around the dick in his throat.

Footsteps approach.

The stall door beside them bangs closed, and Alec’s body jerks hard, eyes widening. His cock twitches, dribbles precum, and Sigvard smirks.

“One would think you want to get caught.”

The deep flush in Alec’s face, the way his eyes lift to meet Sigvard’s gaze, the way his weeping cock seems to be on the verge of orgasm… All answers point to yes.

And Sigvard loves it.

He urges Alec’s head forward, inching his dick all the way down his throat, then yanks him back without warning. The rough treatment results in a soft cry cut short when Sigvard tugs his head back, sliding his heavy cock in Alec’s throat. His toes nudge beneath Alec’s balls, and the older man squirms deliciously.

“Coming down your throat would be less mess…”

Sigvard’s words are calm and steady, even as he fucks down Alec’s throat, controlling every motion of his head. The smirk widens.

“But I think you would enjoy the thrill of holding my cum in on our way home.”

Alec clenches hard on his own fingers, craves Sigvard’s cock in his ass rather than down his throat. His lover is right. He does want the thrill. He wants to be on the edge.

The blonde pulls Alec’s head back and admires the scene: glazed red eyes homing in on his dick, foggy with lust and pleasure; lips red and puffy and wet; tongue peeking out just barely, as if it is reluctant to let the thick hardness go. His toes stop and he leans back, displaying himself in front of Alec.

“Come get what you want.”

The words have immediate effect, and Alec rises, stumbles briefly, and straddles Sigvard’s thighs. He is distantly grateful that the dressing room is stocked with a sturdy bench as he lowers himself onto his boyfriend’s cock. His ass clenches around Sigvard's girth, and a shaky moan drops from his lips. It takes no time at all for him to drop fully, seating himself on Sigvard’s lap, and reveling in the fullness, the _thickness_ of him.

Sigvard’s arms go around his back, and suddenly he’s standing, leaving a desperate Alec to wrap his legs around Sigvard’s hips. Gravity pulls him down, and his breath escapes in jagged pants.

“S…Sig…!”

He snakes his arms around Sigvard’s neck and hungrily leans in for a kiss as the powerful man beneath him - _inside_ of him - thrusts up. His back collides with the stall door, and for a brief, fantastical moment, Alec imagines the door breaking down, and Sigvard fucking him open and raw in the middle of the department store. The images have his ass clamping hard around the thick, pounding cock, and he bites hard on Sigvard’s lips. ’

_Knock-knock_

Alec gasps, and Sigvard pauses only for a moment before resuming - albeit slower, digging each thrust hard against the redhead’s prostate. Alec’s toes curl.

“Y-Yes?”

“Sir, are you alright? You’ve been in there for quite awhile now, and my manager told me to come check on you…”

Sigvard leans forward, catches Alec’s earlobe in a hard nip. His cock presses hard at Alec’s clenching, heated insides, and Alec’s eyes flutter for a moment.

“I’m fine… just–” a particularly delicious thrust cuts him off into a silent moan, and he bites his lips to keep from crying out.

“'Just’? Is there anything I can do for you, sir?”

The sheer knowledge that someone completely innocent and unaware is standing less than a foot away is the final straw, and the very next time Sigvard’s dick fills him completely, Alec is coming, spilling between their bodies. His body convulses and his insides clamp down around the cock still thrusting inside of him.

“Nnno…” his head tilts back lightly against the door and his lips are curved up into a delirious grin, “I’m about done, miss,” his eyelids flutter with another punishing thrust, “but thank you.”

Footsteps fade, and Alec has only a scant few seconds before his blonde lover is pounding up into him without rhythm. Sigvard presses his nose against the crook of Alec’s neck, nudging the collar of his shirt down, and bites hard. Alec moans, clenches tighter around the thrusting cock, and shudders hard as he feels it spill deep inside him.

“Oh, god…” His grin widens, ass squeezing, milking Sigvard’s cock for all it’s worth, and when his boyfriend finally, slowly lowers him to the floor, his knees about buckle.

The pain from his shoulder is delicious, and Alec hopes it leaves a mark for him to show off at work. His eyes spark with interest as Sigvard leans down to whisper in his ear.

“This need of yours to be seen… I think it’s something we should speak about later.”

The redhead beams, and he yanks his younger lover down into a rough, biting kiss. The walk home will be long, but the sheer _thrill_ of it is enough to send Alec crazy, and he tugs his discarded pants on with a devious grin.


End file.
